El Karma Siempre Regresa
by nekatenoh396
Summary: Quien la hace riendo llorando la paga, esa es la ley del karma, y poco a poco Michiru se dará cuenta...


**El karma siempre regresa…**

 _**Era un nublado día de abril, deberían ser las dos o tres de la tarde, hace una hora me entere que Michiru me había sido infiel, y lo peor me engaño con mi mejor amigo, al que yo admiraba, al que quería como si fuese mi hermano; lo hubiese creído incapaz de haber cometido semejante barbaridad, pero… Cuando vez a tu "amada" gimiendo y susurrando con voz entre cortada *dame mas*; mientras que tu "amigo" la penetraba con fuerza, tomándola de la cintura, succionando sus pechos que en la noche anterior habías hecho tu._

 _Amigo (a) quiero decirte algo… ¡Bienvenido! este es el club de los "Cuernudos" engañados oficialmente, por su pareja, en tu casa y en tu estudio…_

 _Sé lo que se siente cuando vez aquella imagen tan dolorosa, sabes perfectamente que deberías irte, pero tus piernas no responden, te quedas inmóvil, tus ojos están bien abiertos, tu boca se seca, un hueco en tu estomago, y una traviesa y juguetona lagrima recorre tu mejilla. Tu cabeza queda completamente en blanco, y cuando por fin lo procesas, das media vuelta, parpadeas varias veces, caminas hasta la puerta, la abres con cuidado, y cierras de la misma manera. Miras el cielo y encuentras en el, las nubes preparadas para la tormenta que se aproxima._

 _Tus ganas de llorar se hacen presentes, caminas lentamente, con la cabeza agachada, una gota de agua cae sobre tu cabello, pero no le tomas importancia, continuas tu recorrido hasta que llegas a un parque, te sientas en la primer banca que vez, te inclinas y apoyas tus brazos, sobre tus piernas, el agua empieza a correr, tratas de imaginar que solo fue un error, que ella y el jamás te harían eso._

 _Todo lo que has vivido con tu pareja, regresa a tu mente, desde las risas, hasta la vez que lloraron juntas por un pequeño dilema que tuvieron, la lluvia se hizo presente, tus ojos aguados ya no aguantaron y aprovechas las gotas de agua, para ocultar tu llanto. Tu mente se queda frágil, no sabes que hacer, después de un rato, te preguntas ¿Dónde fue que fallaste?, no lo sabes, vez a la gente correr, cubriéndose, una ráfaga de viento te abraza. Tal vez tu situación sea distinta pero… por lo menos la mía, asi es…**_

Mi celular comenzó a tocar pero no respondí, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, y de nuevo el timbre, lo saque y respondí, sin mirar la pantalla.

 _-Hola—_ dije fríamente.

- _¿Haruka?... por el amor de dios ¿donde estas amor? Estoy preocupada-_ abrí grandes mis ojos al reconocer la voz dulce de michiru.

 _-Tal vez hoy no llegue a casa, tengo mucho trabajo—_

 _-¿Estas en la calle?—_ sonó un poco preocupada, pero se escuchaban ruidos a lo lejos.

 _-Si pero voy para la oficina, por cierto…—_ se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la voz de un hombre, y como Michiru reía por lo bajo _. –Deje el carro en la mañana, y como si está un poco lejos la oficina, me quedare en la casa de Seiya, nos vemos mañana, te duermes temprano-_ sin más colgué, suspire, necesitaba algo de apoyo…

Después de un rato, decidí llamar a mi amigo Seiya, este no contestaba, llame a Darién pero me mandaba directamente al buzón. _–Demonios—_ apreté el aparato.

De pronto sentí la ansiedad de ir a mi casa, y llegarle por sorpresa a Michiru, no era mala idea o ¿sí?, negué con la cabeza, tome un taxi pedí que me llevara a mi hogar, y mientras nos acercábamos, mi corazón se ponía a latir, presentía que algo malo (aparte de la desgracia que tuve que ver hace unas horas atrás), pague al conductor, baje estaba un poco empapada, asi que corrí abrí la puerta, y en la habitación se escuchaban ruidos, cerré mis ojos.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado, pasando una mano sobre mi cabello, jalándolo un poco, tome la perilla entre mis manos, suspire y por fin me arme de valor para abrirla, todo ocurrió tan rápido, los ojos de Michiru y los míos se encontraron, la aguamarina empalideció de golpe al igual, que el muchacho que estaba abajo, ella se levanto, de la cama y se acerco para tomarme de los hombros…

 _"_ _Silencio incomodo"_

 _-Haruka, no es lo que piensas…-_ me dijo temblándole la voz.

 _-Haruka, amiga yo…-_ trato de pronunciar, mientras se colocaba su bóxer. No sé exactamente cuál fue mi expresión en ese instante, mire al chico, piel blanca, cabello azul, ojos del mismo color…

 _-Te di mi confianza Kaito—_ pronuncie, mientras veía como la aguamarina se tapaba con una sabana _–Y tu…-_ la señale pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella alzo sus ojos…

 _-Haru, amor déjame arreglar esto, por favor mi amor—_ se acerco a mí, y me tomo de la camisa.

 _-Te he sido fiel Kaioh, hasta con el pensamiento y me encuentro con esto—_ alce el tono de mi voz, separándola de mí.

 _-Haru permíteme explicarte amor, por favor-_ suplico.

 _-No Michiru, tu eres una…-_ pero aunque hubiese querido decirle que era una cualquiera, de mis labios no pudo salir nada, para insultarle.

 _-Una ¿qué Tenoh?—_ se puso seria - _Sabes Haruka, me alegro que nos haigas visto asi—_ me lo confeso sínicamente - _Tu ya no me satisfaces en la cama, me siento insatisfecha al tener relaciones contigo… Ya no lo haces con esa_ pasión _que antes lo hacías, hasta el punto de hacerme enloquecer de placer, Haruka ahora solo me haces tener que fingir orgasmos o gemidos-…_

 _**Cuando escuchas eso sientes, que tu mundo se desmorona, un dolor a la altura del pecho se hace presente, miras fijamente a esa persona y te repites internamente "No, esto no puede ser verdad, tu no me puedes estar diciendo esto... Yo te amo", pero sin embargo sabes que si bajas la guardia ella te hará sentir culpable**_

Me miraba con desprecio, mire mi reflejo en sus ojos _-¿Entonces para que fingir tanto amor? –_ ella iba a responder pero no me quede para escucharla, salí corriendo de la casa, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más intensa, yo seguía corriendo, y de pronto grite, grite como nunca antes lo había hecho, quise huir de la realidad, del destino y de ella.

 _"_ _Dos meses después"_

Hoy hace dos meses, que no sé nada de ella, me mire al espejo mientras me arreglaba la corbata, hoy tenía un coctel en uno de los mejores salones, asi que debía salir presentable.

Salí de mi departamento, baje por el ascensor, acomode las mangas de mi saco, salude al portero, fui al estacionamiento, y camine hasta el hermoso Ferrari rojo, subí, y lo encendí. Me puse en marcha hasta el lugar, en cuanto llegue, le di las llaves al valed parquin, entre y fue recibida por un grupo de chicas.

 _-Hola preciosas—_ sonreí coquetamente.

 _-¿Te eh dicho que cada vez te pones más guapo Tenoh?—_ me dijo una chica cabello rojizo, piel blanca y ojos azules.

 _-Shh no digas eso Kami, que su prometida se pondrá celosa—_ renegó una rubia, ojos miel, piel trigueña.

 _**Cuando te recuerdan la persona, a quien más has amado y aun no has podido superar, sientes un gran vacío en tu pecho, no sabes que te duele más las palabras que ella (o el) te pudieron decir, o recordar lo que habías tenido que ver para, darte cuenta que te era infiel**_

 _-¿Hey? ¿Haruka, estas bien?—_ me dijo la oji miel.

 _-Em si Nanami, todo bien—_ un mesero se acerco ofreciéndonos unas copas, las cuales aceptamos gustosas, estas muchachas no se imaginaban que yo era una mujer, pero tampoco tenían porque enterarse ¿o sí?

Asi pasó una hora y media, mientras platicaba, con un grupo de chicas, uno que otro hombre se cuchicheaba nos veían, yo con la copa en manos recargada sobre un pilar y las demás rodeándome. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que…

 _-Hola amor—_ escuche la voz de alguien a mi costado, las jovencitas se hacían a un lado dejando pasar a…

 _-Michiru—_ susurre por lo bajo. Mire hacia la izquierda, encontrándome a la aguamarina, con su cabello suelto, un poco de maquillaje, un vestido de coctel negro, zapatillas del mismo color, y el collar que le regale, cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me beso lentamente, abrí grande los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, después de un rato se separo de mi, las chicas se habían ido.

 _-Que bueno que nos dejaron a solas, asi podremos conversar con tranquilidad—_ me tomo del brazo, y me jalo hasta un lugar algo apartado.

 _-No tenias porque besarme—_ me solté de ella, y limpie mis labios…

 _**Cuando sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos, sientes una tranquilidad, piensas que tu mundo se construye en un instante, que tocas el cielo, pero cuando recuerdas lo que te hizo, hace que esos sentimientos de cariño, se borren, miras sus ojos, y ruegas a dios no perderte en ellos**_

 _-Haruka, te recuerdo que dentro de un mes más nos vamos a casar—_

 _-Pero tu si eres una sínica—_ negué con la cabeza _–Hoy mismo los medios se van a enterar que terminamos—_

 _-¿Se te olvida que aquí están mis padres? Sería una vergüenza para ellos—_

 _-Me da lo mismo—_ sonreí irónicamente…

 _**Aunque por fuera estés siendo fuerte y valiente, tu corazón se hace pedazos con cada una de tus palabras, sabes perfectamente que te ibas a casar con ella (o el), que amabas a esa persona y lo peor aun sigues amándola, si esa persona te pidiera otra oportunidad ¿Se la darías?, ¿Serias capaz de mendigar cariño?**_

Me tomo de las manos y en sus ojos se reflejaban algunas lagrimillas, _-Por favor déjame reparar el daño que te cause, déjame demostrarte que eh cambiado, y que no volverá a pasar—_

 _**Miras indiferente, pero sientes algo de alegría, quieres gritarle que la perdonas, pero recuerdas las palabras que te dijo… Y algo cubre los sentimientos de amor, dejando pasar a los de la venganza… ¿Alguna vez habías pensado hacerle eso?... Ella te hizo llorar, te engaño, se burlo de ti y ahora que la vez tan indefensa, quisieras ayudarle al destino o mejor dicho "Al karma", ¿Suena bien?, ¿Lo intentamos?, SI… Pero antes, debes dejar que te ruegue un poco, para no levantar sospechas caro**_

 _-¿Y cómo lo pretendes hacer?—_ dije fríamente, cruzándome de brazos _-¿Cómo lo pretendes reparar?, porque si te recuerdo fuiste tú quien decidió esto, quien me dijo que no servía en la cama, la que me humillo frente a un idiota-_

 _-Perdóname por favor, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, haru aun te amo—_

 _-El problema es que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti…-_

 _**Observas como en sus ojos se reflejaba una enorme tristeza, como el brillo de estos se apagaba, ¿Es que en serio sentía algo por ti?**_

 _-Entiendo… perdóname—_ su voz se empezaba a quebrar _–Bueno debes estar muy dolida… Fui muy tonta al creer que seguías sintiendo algo por mí… Perdón—_ se dio la media vuelta…

 _**Es ahora o nunca… El juego a empezado, en tu mente solo se refleja las ganas de vengarte, sonríes por dentro, cuando muy en el fondo está llorando tu alma… pero al diablo eso, tu decisión se ha tomado**_

Tome a michiru del antebrazo, le di la vuelta y bese apasionadamente, ella respondió el beso de la misma manera, sin pensarlo un solo momento. _–El que no arriesga no gana sirena-_ le dije una vez que nos habíamos separado _–Vamos a intentarlo—_

 _-Si mi ruka—_ nos abrazamos, salimos de nuestro escondite, y estuvimos posando para las fotos.

 _"_ _Una semana después"_

Mientras salía del trabajo me encontré con Kaito, vestido de traje negro, lo mire con desprecio, para después sonreír. Me había encargado de que lo despidieran, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se acerco a mí.

 _-Se que has regresado con Michiru—_

 _-Estas muy bien informado, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer—_ me quite los lentes obscuros.

 _-Después de que te fuiste, ese día ella se puso a llorar por ti, desde entonces ella no me volvió a buscar, yo si la buscaba y le pedía una oportunidad, pero estaba esperanzada a que tu volvieras, ahora que es asi, les deseo lo mejor—_ se iba a alejar cuando hable.

 _-Solo dime algo…-_ se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos _-¿Por qué fijarte en la novia, de tu amiga?, ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?—_ pregunte con rencor.

 _-Porque me enamore de Kaioh, porque me gustaba, porque quería sentirla por una vez mía—_ me confeso, empuñando sus manos.

 _-¿Desde hace cuanto me engañaban?—_ esa pregunta iba con un dejo de dolor.

 _-Desde hace dos meses—_ bajo la mirada.

 _-¿Sabes sus motivos?—_

 _-Ella se sentía rara, quería sentir por lo menos una vez que era hacerlo con un hombre, aunque la mayoría de veces me confundió contigo, pronunciaba tu nombre cuando la empezaba a penetrar, y también cuando...—_ pero no quería seguir escuchando asi que decidí terminar con esa conversación.

 _-Te di mi confianza, y abusaste de ella, ahora solo lárgate y olvídate que alguna vez nos conocimos Kaito—_ seguí mi camino dejándolo atrás.

Salí del edificio, fui a donde estaba mi carro, subí en el dejando un folder al lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba un buen trago, asi que me fui a un bar algo alejado de la ciudad, la música estaba a máximo volumen en el lugar, algunas personas bailaban, otras bebían, camine a la barra y el barman, se dio la vuelta para atenderme.

 _-¿Qué te doy joven?—_ pregunto amablemente, un chico de ojos negros, piel trigueña y cabello castaño obscuro.

 _-Dame un whisky doble, por favor-_

 _-En seguida joven—_

 _-¿Y no me invitarías uno a mi haru?—_ susurraron a mi oído.

Me di la vuelta _–Setsuna Meiou, pero que gusto volver a verte por aquí—_ sonreí al ver a la morena.

 _-Lo mismo digo Haruka Tenoh—_ se sentó a mi lado.

 _-Aquí tiene joven—_ me dijo el barman sonriendo, agradecí.

 _-Que sea otro por favor—_ pedí al chico, sin mirarlo. _–Pero mira como te has puesto morenita hermosa, cada día más sensual—_ dije coquetamente.

 _-Lo mismo digo haru, los años no pasan por ti—_ el chico dejo el vaso de Setsuna a su lado.

 _-¿Y dime que te ha traído por acá?—_ pregunte curiosamente.

 _-¿Te digo la verdad o la mentira?—_ dio un trago al vaso.

 _-Preferiría la verdad—_ la mire detenidamente.

 _-Fuiste tú haru, lo que hace mucho te confesé, es verdad, y aun sigo sintiendo algo por ti, aunque se perfectamente estas a tres semanas de casarte con Michiru, me gustaría darte tu despedida de soltero—_

 _-¿Estas jugando verdad Setsuna?—_ , mire a otra parte, ella me tomo de la barbilla, y pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de mí.

 _-Haruka te lo estoy diciendo en serio—_ en sus ojos pude reflejar esa intensidad que guardaba la morena.

 _-Espero no te arrepientas después—_ me acerque más a ella y la bese apasionadamente. Me respondió el beso, mordí su labio inferior, se quejo, nos separamos y puse mi frente, junto a la suya.

 _-¿No me pensaras dejar asi, verdad haru?-_ supe inmediatamente a lo que se refería, negué con la cabeza, saque mi billetera y pague los tragos, la tome de la mano.

Salimos del lugar, subimos al auto maneje rápidamente hasta donde quedaba un hotel no muy lejos de el bar, aparte era uno de los mejores, cuando llegamos la mire a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso, entramos pedí una habitación.

Me dieron las llaves, y fuimos hasta ella, una vez dentro, cerré con seguro, nuestros labios se juntaron, torpemente empezamos a caminar hacia la cama, en el trayecto me quito el saco, y el cinturón. Me empujo y caí sobre el colchón, se quito su vestido negro dejándolo, caer al piso.

Traía puesto un coordinado tan sensual, del mismo color que el vestido, se puso encima de mí y me volvió a besar, descendiendo por mi mentón, hasta mi cuello, mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, sus manos se posaron en mi abdomen, lo rasguño.

La tome de la cintura y le di la vuelta, para dejarla debajo de mi, empecé a besar su cuello, mordisqueándolo, le hice un pequeño chupetón, pose mis labios en sus hombros y fui descendiendo uno de los tirantes del sostén, después continúe con el otro, lo desabroche, bese la aurora de sus pechos, pase mi lengua sobre sus pezones, los succione y mordí; con mi mano izquierda, acariciaba su intimidad sobre su panty, sintiendo como esta se humedecía.

Cuando quede satisfecha de aquellos pechos, baje hasta llegar a su intimidad, jale la prenda interior con mis dientes, la fui bajando lentamente, ella suspiro, sonreí, bese sus piernas, sus muslos y su intimidad, con mis dedos abrí sus labios vaginales, di un lengüetazo, y con mis labios apreté su clítoris, los gemidos por su parte no se hicieron esperar, jugué con mi lengua dentro de su vagina, saboreándola.

Jale su clítoris, y poco a poco fui introduciendo, un dedo en su intimidad, levante la mirada, y pude observar como ella, mordía su labio inferior, empecé a mover mi dedo…

El celular empezó a tocar, sonreí al reconocer la tonada de Michiru, disfrute el sabor al igual que los gestos de Setsuna, mientras introducía dos dedos en ella, primero lentamente, para después hacerlo con fuerza. Su respiración era agitada, sin dejar de mover mis dedos, subí para besarla ella me correspondió, mordí sus labios, y acaricie su lengua con la mía, mi mano y su cadera se movían al mismo ritmo.

 _-Te necesito, Haruka—_ rasguño mi espalda, nos comíamos a besos, y cuando llego al orgasmo pronuncio mi nombre…

Continuamos dándonos placer mutuamente, hasta el amanecer. Cuando desperté deberían de haber sido las doce del día, entre mis brazos dormía aun la morena, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, hice el gesto de una sonrisa, bese su frente y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

 _-Buenos días princesa-_ susurre con voz tenue.

 _-Hola haru—_ me incline y la bese lentamente.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, ella me miro con tristeza.

 _-Déjame ver que, quiere ¿sí?—_ asintió con la cabeza, me levante, me puse el bóxer, y mis pantalones.

Atendí el celular, mientras me ponía el sostén y una camiseta. _– ¿Alo?... Sí, estoy bien… mmm de acuerdo… ¿en diez minutos?... es que estoy un poco lejos… Vale, vale, salgo para allá… Okey bye…-_ sin más, colgué y mire como la morena, se levantaba.

 _-Supongo que debes irte—_ me acerqué y la abracé por la espalda.

 _-Supones bien, te veré esta tarde en el restauran, que está cerca del parque ocho… ¿De acuerdo?—_ susurre a su oído.

 _-En serio… ¿Quieres volver a verme?—_ asentí con la cabeza y ella se emociono _-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos ahí—_

 _-Te espero a las cinco— me puse la camisa y el saco._ – _Anda cámbiate y nos vamos-_

 _"_ _Veinte minutos después"_

Entre rápidamente a la cafetería donde estaba citada, recorrí con mi mirada todo el local, hasta que la encontré en el rincón más escondido del lugar, negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella, bese su mejilla y salude.

 _-Hola sirena-_ me senté frente a ella.

 _-Pensé que no vendrías—_ dejo su taza de café _-¿Dónde has estado? No llegaste anoche a dormir, llame a la oficina y me dijeron que habías salido temprano—_ empezó a reclamarme.

 _"_ _¿Dónde has estado?"_ esa pregunta resonó una y diez mil veces en mi cabeza _–Efectivamente me retire temprano, fui a tomar unos tragos al bar donde nos conocimos, me encontré a Seiya y bueno, ya sabrás—_ respondí con naturalidad, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, mire a la aguamarina por el rabillo del ojo.

 _-Mmm Seiya…-_ susurro mirando su taza y jugando con uno de sus dedos sobre ella.

 _** ¿Te sientes culpable? No la verdad no, reconócelo fue la mejor noche después de tanto tiempo… Miras al que fue el amor de tu vida y te vuelves a preguntar ¿Cuál fue tu error?, sigues sin entender… ¿Las dudas te asechan? Si tal vez solo un poco, a cualquiera le pasaría eso… Te pones a pensar mientras fumas el tabaco, en ¿qué pasaría si la boda sigue en pie?, cuando estuviste con aquella mujer, no sentiste remordimiento, sino el placer y la excitación que acéptalo… hace mucho no sentías… ¿Aun la amas? Te preguntas una y otra vez, suspiras, te mira, sostienes la mirada… Aquellos ojos que antes te hechizaban, ahora solo provocaban en ti un odio inmenso mezclado con cariño y afecto, ya no le puedes dar amor… ¿Crees que es justo?, mejor dicho para ti ¿Sería justo si te casas con ella? **_

 _-¿Qué no confías en mí?—_

 _-Si, ¿Por qué no debería?-_ me dijo sonriendo.

 _**Recuerdas el amor que le tuviste, sabes que no le puedes hacer daño, no más del que ya le has hecho**_

 _"_ _Dos semanas después"_

 _-Que rápido pasa el tiempo—le_ decia a la morena que estaba frente a mí.

 _-Pueden ser pero mis sentimientos hacia ti, han crecido más y tengo miedo—_ me confesó levantándose. _–Te casaras, dentro de una semana más y lo que hubo entre tú y yo se terminara—_ su voz era quebrada.

 _-Cometería una gran equivocación si me caso, un error con el que viviría el resto de mi vida—_

 _-Tal vez con el tiempo, llegues a perdonarla y el amor que hubo entre ustedes renazca-_ camino hasta el gran ventanal de la oficina.

Me acerque hasta ella y la abrace por la espalda _–Te quiero Setsuna—_ no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello despeinándome un poco, se acerco y me beso lentamente.

Correspondí gustosa, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, nos separamos de golpe y parada justo en la entrada estaba Michiru, traía unas bolsas las cuales cayeron al piso, su boca se abrió levemente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

 _-Y-yo venía a, a…-_ no pudo seguir hablando, se cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro.

 _**Venganza ¿lo recuerdas?, no puedes evitar sentir lástima, tal vez te excediste, tal vez no… Tal vez… **_

Me incline y la tome del hombro _–Perdóname—_ susurre.

Alzo la mirada _–Me lo tengo bien merecido—_ susurro mientras me abrazaba con fuerza _–No tengo porque reclamarte nada—_ pronunciaba _–Solo abrázame muy fuerte, hazme sentir que tengo tu calor y tu apoyo, ahora mismo—_ hice lo que me pidió, mientras ella lloraba, lo que había vivido a su lado regresaba a mi mente. Cuando por fin se tranquilizo nos levantamos, tomo sus cosas se dio media vuelta y me dijo _–Perdóname, y por favor…-_ me miro por última vez con una media sonrisa _–Diles a los invitados que la boda… se cancela… adiós Haruka, adiós mi amor… Cuídate y se feliz, perdóname por el daño que te cause… Te amo—_ dijo lo último en susurro pues la voz de nuevo se le quebraba.

 _-Adiós Michiru—_ mire como se iba alejando.

 _**Y aunque te duele verla (o) asi, sabes que fue lo mejor, tal vez en algún futuro sus caminos vuelvan a coincidir**_

 ** _Fin…_**

 _*Y que agarro y que le digo –Ya regreso Neka Tenoh—_

 _*Y que agarra y que me dice –Ahorita no joven, ¿no ve que estoy devastado?— xD_

 _¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, hace siglos sin leernos, ¿Cómo se pasaron su navidad, su año nuevo? En lo personal yo me los pase pues, más o menos, no me quejo… Solo ando un poco fregada por la garganta, pero bue... Asi es la vida, ¿Les gusto la historia? Espero que sí, porque a mí me encanto escribirla (Hace mucho que no escribía asi que si perdí la práctica una disculpa, ah y otra disculpa por mis horrores ortográficos)_

 _Espero sus comentarios, ansiosa como siempre, les mando un abrazo de oso, cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima._

 _Psd: ¿Quieren que suba cap. De enséñame a amar o Sabor ah ti?, solo para festejar el regreso, lo prometido es deuda y subiré de los dos, no digo fechas pero muy pronto :3_

 _Queda cordialmente con ustedes…_

 ** _Neka Tenoh =3_**


End file.
